


Chocolate and Condoms

by orphan_account



Category: Block B
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Chocolate, Chocolate Condom, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Some Plot, block b - Freeform, kpop, not really plot, working on chapter 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9531173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Minhyuk is ready to blow Yukwon when he discovers something at the tip of his dick. That Doesn't stop them from having fun but the other members of Block B hearing them does change the plans.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first EVER fanfiction (of course i started with smut) and english is not my first language but I do consider myself good enough to write stuff like this. Hope you enjoy!

 

” What is that on your dick???” Minhyuk said with a terrified tone in his voice to Yukwon lying with his back on the bed ready to his Minhyuk giving him a blowjob or what else he could think of. You never really know with Minhyuk.

“What?” Yukwon said very confused but in some strange way still turned on… he didn’t know why…?

“You have something on your dick! What is it?” The older man said but by looking at Yukwon’s face he saw the younger was turned on by this strange situation. He didn’t know why but he also got a little turned on by it.

“Wha…” Yukwon started but then looked down to see the tip of his dick having some brown black stuff on it.

“It looks like chocolate to me.” The younger said with a smirk on his face much to Minhyuk’s amusement. He always liked to see his kwonnie laugh… or smile… or anything.

“How where you able to go into the kitchen without any of the others seeing you? And how where you able to it without me noticing you leaving?” Minhyuk made it sound angry but they both knew that he was just teasing the younger one and Yukwon enjoyed it.

“I don’t know but… maybe you should have a taste to find out if it really is chocolate…?” First Minhyuk was disturbed but that ridiculously cute smile Yukwon had planted on his face made him change his mind but not instantly.

“Uhm… you sure?” The older one quietly said. “Yes. I’m sure.” And with that Minhyuk who was already on top of Yukwon began to lick carefully at first the tip of Yukwon’s almost hard dick but the carefulness didn’t last long because he quickly took all his length into his mouth.

It felt amazing and Yukwon was moaning quietly. He didn’t want the others hearing him. But then he took it out.

“I can report that it is defiantly chocolate.” Minhyuk said with a smirk on his face and then began to suck and lick the youngers dick once again.

Yukwon was quickly a moaning mess again because with Minhyuk’s hard working mouth it was almost impossible to keep the moans in.

“Don’t keep any of it in. Let it all out baby.” Minhyuk said with a flirting voice to get his little kwonnie moaning even more.

“OH MY GOOOD! DON’T STO-OP!” Yukwon said close to the edge of pure amusement. But Minhyuk knew that if he made Yukwon come he wouldn’t get any more out of him tonight so he stopped.

“…What was it that you didn’t understand in ‘don’t stop’?” Yukwon said with a teasing voice but Minhyuk could sense that he was still a little disappointed.

“I’m not just gonna let you come and then leave me here without any amusement at all,” The older said. “Well then what do you suggest we do then because I still want to do something?” Yukwon said clearly a little annoyed.

“Give me the lube and a condom then I’m gonna show you what we’re going to do,” Minhyuk said and winked at the younger boy. “Alright then,” Yukwon said flirting back while getting first the lube and then a chocolate flavored condom.

“Did you take the chocolate one on purpose?” Minhyuk said clearly teasing at the same time holding in laughter. “Actually no but it defiantly fits the situation.” Yukwon said with one of his cute smirks on his face.

Minhyuk took the lube and put some on his fingers and started to warm it up. When it was warm enough he asked his Yukwon to turn around so that his ass would face him. He first put two fingers in and that was already enough to make Yukwon moan I little.

“Mmmm. Faster…” Yukwon said in a low voice filled with amusement. With the youngers words Minhyuk put in another finger and then another one and with each finger Yukwon started to moan more and louder. “Seems like you like what I’m doing.” Minhyuk said in a seductive voice to Yukwon who was arching on his bag trying not to moan too loud. The other members of Block B were right outside that door anyway so he couldn’t moan too loud.

“You really think so?” Yukwon said still trying to keep in his moans.

And with that Minhyuk took his fingers out of Yukwon’s hole and put on the chocolate flavored condom. He still had to hold his laughter in. “Is that condom still that funny?” Yukwon asked a little impatient. “Chocolate…just…chocolate!” Minhyuk could barely say the words from laughter. He didn’t know why he found it so funny he just did.

“Just get it in.” Now Yukwon was impatient.

 Minhyuk looked at the younger boy with a slightly serious look in his eyes. He then took his now semi hard dick and put it into Yukwon.

“Oh…oh god!” was all Yukwon could get out when Minhyuk’s length was buried deep inside of him.

For Minhyuk it felt like a tight warm hug around his cock filled with so many wonderful sensations that he didn’t have words for it. At the same time Yukwon felt his lover go deeper and deeper with each thrust. “Fa-faster Minhyuk! I want to feel you. Feel all of you!” And then Minhyuk started thrusting bag and forth to the rhythm of the music that the other members of Block B unfortunately were playing in the living room not knowing what was going on right inside Minhyuk’s room.

The music that they were playing was fast and loud and so became their thrusts. Minhyuk went fast into Yukwon’s hole while Yukwon in doggie style rocked bag and forth to the rhythm of their thrusts and so it became a symphony of moans and smacking sounds from when their skin slapped into each other.

____________________

“What?” Jiho suddenly heard a sound coming from Minhyuk’s room. “What is it?” Kyung asked with that usual smile on his face. “Didn’t you hear it?” Jiho said kind of confused. “I heart the microwave bib.” Taeil said with a sarcastic voice. “No it’s not that!” Jiho said a little annoyed to the surprise of the others in the room. Jiho was usually the one to make fun of everything.

“ _MMMM!”_ The moan came from Minhyuk’s room and now they all heard it. “That!” Jiho said and now he had an idea of who and what was making the sound. “Wait. Minhyuk and Yukwon aren’t here…?” Jaehyo said the second he came out of his own little world.

“Oh really?” Jiho sarcastically said with a clearly annoyed voice. “You only notice this now?” Pyo said surprised with the elder’s stupidity. “Have they been gone a long time?” Jaehyo was confused by this situation much to the amusement of the others. “Yes!” Pyo said to Jaehyo who was starting to realize what was going on.

“OMG are they having sex?!?!?” The second Jaehyo said that all the other members in the room started to laugh uncontrollably.

____________________

 _“OMG are they having sex?!?!?”_ Minhyuk and Yukwon could hear Jaehyo say it all the way into Minhyuk’s room and they were both about to cringe and laugh. None of them knew which they should do. But at the same time their thrust came to an abrupt end.

“Fuck I think they heard us!” Yukwon yelled in a whisper into Minhyuk’s ear that was close to his mouth anyway since he was in the process of licking, kissing and biting Yukwon’s neck.

 “What? Does it matter?” Minhyuk said but he already knew his little Yukwon didn’t like to be that open about his love/sex life.

“Yes! It matters! They can’t just hear us having sex. You can’t do that kind of stuff!” Yukwon said and Minhyuk could hear the fear in his voice… and a tiny bit of anger.

“I know. I know. I’m sorry. What can I do to make it good again?” Minhyuk said and he meant it. He didn’t want to hurt his little kwonnie. He knew very well that Yukwon was very sensitive in these kind of situations… he knew because they got in them quite often…Unfortunately.

“You’re not the problem. It’s just that I don’t want them to hear us…or see us. You know what I mean?” It was very clear that Yukwon felt a little awkward in this situation but Minhyuk was determined to make him feel good again. After all it wasn’t him that was the problem.

“Is now the right time to joke?” Minhyuk said it to make Yukwon feel good again and it worked a little. Yukwon felt a smile spreading on his face.

“No. But this is the right time to do something to make sure they won’t hear us again.” With those words an idea came to Minhyuk’s mind. A pretty good idea he thought to himself.

Yukwon could see on his boyfriend’s face that something was on his mind. “What is it?” Yukwon said while getting impatient. It was an uncomfortable situation they we’re in. Minhyuk’s heavy but muscular bode laying on top of Yukwon with his dick inside Yukwon’s hole, Yukwon’s feet digging into the elder man’s back. If they we’re going to be in that position, they should at least be moving roughly into each other.

“Trust me on this.” That was a command that Yukwon could clearly sense. “Now can you be a good boy and give daddy the tie on the nightstand?” Yukwon couldn’t see how this could help them with their ‘situation’ on the other side of that door, but he knew that in this situation it was best to just do as Minhyuk told him to.

“Good boy,” Minhyuk whispered into his kwoonie’s ear when he gave him the tie.

“How is thi--” Yukwon was cut off by Minhyuk crashing their lips together with the tie behind Yukwon’s neck.

“Shh…” Minhyuk said it with a voice so low that it was barely a whisper. “If they’re going to hear us we might as well give them something to remember.” Those words both turned Yukwon on but at the same time he freaked out.

“Minhyuk…we haven’t officially come out as couple to them. Are you sure?” Minhyuk could hear that his kwonnie was deadly serious. “If you don’t want to do it then we’re not gonna do it.” Yukwon then realized that Minhyuk wanted to do it. “Oh I want it… and I want it bad. Please daddy?” And with those words forming from those beautiful lips Minhyuk quickly took the tie and tied Yukwon hands to the bed.

“You’ve been a really bad boy. Now daddy has to punish you.” Minhyuk whispered into Yukwon’s ear and he couldn’t help but moan at Minhyuk’s hot breath on his sensitive ear.

“That’s right baby. Let it all out. I want to hear every little sound I can get out of you.” And with that and Minhyuk’s cock already inside Yukwon he started to thrust hard and fast into Yukwon.

____________________

The rest of Block B could now hear the moans even lauder and they all started to get a little uncomfortable. “Let’s not ignore it. Minhyuk and Yukwon are having sex in there and they clearly don’t care that we’re right out here.” Taeil said it like he was mad or something but they all knew that he and Pyo was a thing, they just weren’t official yet, so he couldn’t be mad at another gay couple.

“Yeah… what should we do about it?” Kyung said it almost like he just wanted them to start talking so they could do the opposite of what Taeil just said. “We could turn the music more up? Or maybe we just shouldn’t do anything?” As usual Pyo was the innocent one and just tried to make everything good again.

“Let’s turn the music up.” Jaehyo almost sounded disgusted by the situation when he walked over to the stereo to turn up the volume in the hope that it would be louder than the moans coming from Minhyuk’s room. Unfortunately, the music was fast and as before he two kinky boys in the other room was banging to the sound of the music.

 _“AAAH! DADY P-PLEASE!”_ They all heard that one and was all a bit shocked to hear their silent Yukwon sound so needy and kinky.

“Well that didn’t seem to work…I wasn’t the only one who heard ‘daddy’ right?” They all knew that Kyung wanted the answer to be ‘no’ but that would be a lie so they just said yes.

____________________

Minhyuk roughly slammed into Yukwon with one hand on both of his hips. They we’re both a moaning mess, not giving a shit that five other people we’re hearing them having sex.

“D-Daddy…I’m so close,” Yukwon said between loud moans coming from the overwhelming pleasure his boyfriend we’re giving him.

“Come for me!” It was a command, and Yukwon did exactly as he was told and came on both of their stomachs. Only a few thrusts after that Minhyuk came inside the chocolate flavored condom with one last loud moan.

“Should we go in and tell them now?” Minhyuk asked looking at his beloved Yukwon waiting for an answer. “Just after we clean ourselves,” Yukwon said smiling at Minhyuk, who reached over to the nightstand to get the tissues.

After he cleaned them both and threw the condom and tissues out they put on some comfy clothes.

Minhyuk looked at his beloved Yukwon a little worried as to how he was doing at that moment. It wasn’t exactly the most comfortable situation for him to be in and Minhyuk knew that.

Yukwon looked up at his boyfriend ready to tell their title to the rest of the band in a few moments.

“Ready?” Minhyuk was more scared for how his little Kwonnie was going to take then how the rest of the band was going to take it. “…Mhmm.” Yukwon nodded and they both walked out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you enjoyed it! Again this was my first ever fic so I hope is was alright. Please (if you want) let me know in the comments what you think of it. Thank you for reading!


End file.
